1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to performing a function of a device, and more particularly to, a method of performing a function of a device based on a movement of the device and a device for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the functions of mobile devices such as smart phones have become more intelligent, mobile devices based applications, services, and contents are increasing and the functions of mobile devices are diversifying.
Accordingly, the accessibility to applications, services, and contents or the accessibility to functions that devices may perform may reduce. In particular, in a standby mode of a device, the accessibility to applications, services, and contents or the accessibility to functions that devices may perform may deteriorate.